Aos Olhos de Deus
by Lika Nightmare
Summary: Um amor pode mesmo sobreviver à tudo? DracoHermione [Capítulo 09 ON] HIatus
1. Trailler

"Hermione...espero que você saiba o quanto eu te amo."

**Ele nunca havia se apaixonado antes...**

"Você faz tudo errado, Malfoy!"

**Ele nunca pensou o quanto ela seria importante.**

"Eu preciso de você!"

**Ela nunca havia se apaixonado...**

"Eu...eu...eu te... te.."

"Shhh... eu sei..."

**Ela não sabia que ele era tão especial.**

"Mione! Você esta apaixonada!!!"

**Hermione Granger**

"Me desculpa, mas eu não podia te contar...eu não conseguia te contar"

**Harry Potter**

"A Hermione tem o que?"

**Ronald Weasley**

"Vamos estar sempre aqui para você!"

**Gina Weasley**

"Você é minha melhor amiga!"

**E Draco Malfoy.**

"Não me deixe...não agora...não dessa maneira...por favor"

**Aos Olhos de Deus.**

"Senhor Malfoy? Tem um minuto?"

**O que você faria por amor?**

"Eu te amo, Hermione"

**Em Breve no **


	2. O Expresso de Hogwarts

**Prólogo**

Às vezes eu me pego pensando, lembrando, me perguntando, como foi que tudo começou. Acho que nem mesmo eu sei bem ao certo. Poderia dizer que começou quando eu a vi pela primeira vez naquele ano. Não posso negar que ela estava linda, embora, naquele dia, eu quisesse negar isso com todas as minhas forças.

Ela estava realmente deslumbrante numa calça jeans desbotada e uma blusa branca de alças; o cabelo preso num coque que só conseguia deixa-la mais bela. Estava abraçada ao Potter enquanto o pobretão se despedia da família. Eu a via ela janela do meu vagão, espiando com o canto dos olhos para que ninguém mais percebesse. Como se alguém fosse perceber. Crabbe e Goyle estavam dormindo, para variar, e Pansy? Pansy falava descontroladamente sem perceber que eu não estava prestando atenção em uma só palavra e eu, sinceramente, agradecia a Merlim por isso.

Foi só quando ela entrou no trem que eu voltei à realidade. Acho que ela foi a única pessoa que conseguia fazer isso comigo. E foi a única pessoa que me fez amar, me fez chorar, me fez sofrer e acima disso tudo, me fez feliz como eu nunca tinha sonhado em ser.

* * *

**Capítulo 1- O Expresso de Hogwarts**

Harry, Hermione e Rony entraram sorridentes no Expresso de Hogwarts. Encontraram uma cabine vazia no final do trem e foi aonde ficaram.

- Ultimo ano em Hogwarts – Hermione suspirou – Vocês pensaram que passaria tão rápido? – ela olhou pela janela do vagão, assistindo uma mãe se despedir de eu filho com um beijo no rosto enquanto o pai segurava um bebe entre os braços. Aquilo sim era lindo.

- O que você tem, Mione? – perguntou Rony, mas antes que ela pudesse responder, a porta da cabine se abriu e Gina entrou sorridente.

- Que foi? – exclamou a ruiva quando todos voltaram o olhar para ela

- Nada Gina, nada – respondeu Hermione.

- Que bom! – a ruiva sentou-se ao lado da amiga, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- O que você quer, Gina?

A ruiva lançou um olhar de reprovação ao irmão e respondeu – McGonnagal me mandou dar um recado. Ela me mandou chamar o Harry.

- Agora que o recado está dado você já pode ir embora!

- Chupou limão hoje, Ronald?

Harry olhou pra Hermione e sorriu. Os dois já estavam acostumados a todas aquelas brigas entre os dois, e sabiam que, por mais que brigassem, os dois eram muito unidos. Harry indicou a porta como a cabeça e os dois escaparam da cabine deixando os dois ruivos no meio de uma discussão.

-O que fazemos agora? – a moça cruzou os braços enquanto apoiava-se na parede do trem – Procuramos outra cabine ou esperamos eles pararem de brigar? – ela esperou alguma resposta do moreno, mas ele estava ocupado demais observando a ruiva discutir com o irmão dentro da cabine – Harry!

- O que? – ele olhou, confuso, os lábios da amiga formarem um sorriso imenso em seu rosto – Por que você ta me olhando desse jeito? – a moça continuava a sorrir – Mione, você ta me assustando! – ela continuava a sorrir – Hermione, para com isso!

- Harry, você ainda gosta dela, não?

O trem começou a andar.

- Acho melhor eu ir logo falar com a McGonnagal.

- Harry, não tenta mudar de assunto! – Hermione pôs a mão sobre o ombro do amigo – Eu sei que você ainda gosta dela!

- O que eu vejo aqui? – Harry respirou fundo e Hermione apertou os olhos com força quando os dois ouviram aquela voz irritante que eles sabiam muito bem de quem era – Pottynho e Sangue-ruim.

- O que você quer, Malfoy? – a voz de Harry saiu irritada e o sonserino soltou um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Ta irritado, Potter? – o loiro cruzou os braços e soltou outro sorriso – Potter, depois você conversa com sua namoradinha Sangue-ruim. Alias, você não se decide, não é, Potter? Pensei que estava namorando a pobretona, mas não, preferiu a Sangue-ruim.

Quando o sonserino se deu conta, estava sendo empurrado contra a parede pelo moreno.

- Malfoy! – a varinha do grifinório estava apontada diretamente para o pescoço do loiro – Nunca mais chame a Hermione de Sangue-ruim, Malfoy!

- Harry, para! – a moça tentava puxar o braço do amigo, mas era em vão – Para com isso Harry!

- Não quer que o namoradinho a defenda, Granger?

- Sei me defender sozinha!

- Vai embora, Malfoy! – o loiro olhou com desdém para o grifinório e sorriu.

- Estou muito bem aqui, Potter – Hermione revirou os olhos e segurou o braço de Harry com um pouco mais de força – Ta com medinho de mim?

- Eu? Com medo de você?

- Harry – a dor havia voltado, a cabeça parecia ser pressionada, a visão ficou turva. Doía muito. Apertou o braço do amigo com mais força – Harry – a voz saiu muito baixa, pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

O moreno só teve tempo de amparar a amiga antes que ela fosse ao chão – Hermione! Hermione! – ele pos a amiga sobre o chão e tentava reanima-la. O loiro, embora não demonstrasse, olhava preocupado para a morena.

- O que ela tem, Potter? Por acaso você já a engravidou, Potter?

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – o moreno sequer dirigiu o olhar ao sonserino, estava mais preocupado com a amiga, do que em responder insultos do loiro.

Com a confusão, Gina e Rony acabaram por sair da cabine e, encontrando Hermione desmaiada, sequer notaram a presença do loiro. Este, por sua vez, aproveitou para sair dali. De que valia estar ali, se todos estavam preocupados com a Granger?

- O que aconteceu com ela? – a ruiva sentou-se no chão e apoiou a cabeça da amiga em seu colo. Harry e Rony seguravam, cada um, uma das mãos da morena.

- Eu não sei bem o que houve, Gina. Ela estava bem e, de repente, desmaiou.

- Será que ela está doente?

- Vira essa boca pra lá, Rony! – a ruiva reclamou – Hermione não está doente!

- Ai...- a grifinória abriu os olhos bem devagar e levou as mãos à cabeça – ai...

- Mione! Tudo bem?

- Ta... – ela se sentou com muito esforço e olhou para os três amigos assustados em sua frente – Eu estou bem! Foi só uma...fraqueza.

- Fraqueza? – Gina olhou a morena desconfiada. Desde quando Hermione tem fraquezas?

- Isso mesmo, Gina – com a ajuda e Harry e Rony eles entraram na cabine. Gina sentou-se e Hermione deitou-se no colo dela – Você tem que ir ver a McGonnagal, Harry!

- Viu, Gina? Ela já esta bem! – exclamou o ruivo – Já esta ate lembrando dos compromissos dos outros!

- Rony e a sua sensibilidade de trasgo! – a ruiva revirou os olhos e a morena sorriu – Faça algo de útil, Ronald, compra um sapo de chocolate para a Mione!

- Daqui a pouco a carrocinha vem aqui!

Gina fuzilou o irmão com os olhos mais uma vez – Vai logo! – e Rony achou que, dessa vez, era melhor ir mesmo.

Quando o ruivo finalmente saiu da cabine, sendo acompanhado por Harry, Gina voltou os olhos para a morena. Hermione mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto a ruiva deslizava os dedos por seu cabelo – Mi, o que você tem?

A morena respirou fundo, virando o rosto um pouco pro lado – Não tenho nada, Gina – os dedos da ruiva continuaram a deslizar sobre o cabelo castanho de Hermione ate que esta adormeceu.

Só acordou quando Gina a chamou para trocar os uniformes. Trocou a calça pela saia. Vestiu o sapatos, trocou a blusa, pos a capa, ajeitou o cabelo e então se sentaram para esperar o Expresso de Hogwarts chegar ao seu destino final.

Após a chegada à Hogwarts tudo foi bem mais rápido. A cerimônia de seleção de alunos novos. O banquete. Comeu pouco, embora tivesse que agüentar os olhares de Harry, Rony e Gina. Ainda teve que escutar as reclamações de Gina quando foram pra o salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Comendo tão pouco assim você vai acabar ficando desnutrida! – Gina ralhava, a morena sorria. Gostava quando a ruiva se preocupava.

Deitou-se na cama sem um pingo de sono. Rezando para que a dor não voltasse e que pudesse dormir em paz. A tristeza sempre vinha de noite. Quando estava prestes a dormir. Lembranças, recordações e sonhos, que possivelmente, ficariam só na imaginação. Adormeceu pensando no dia seguinte. E, para sorte dela, a dor não voltou.

* * *

**N/A: **Bem esse é o primeiro capítulo dessa fic. Peço a paciência de vocês. Nao desistam de mim ainda, sou um tanto quanto inesperiente no universo de HP então, peço que qualquer erro, ou se algo ficou ruim, que voces me avisem, me deixem criticas e elogios para que eu possa fazer uma boa fic. 

Obrigada a todos que leram o Trailler e deixaram reviews. Que vocês apreciem o primeiro capítulo. Qualquer duvida é so deixar uma review.


	3. A Carta do Sr e da Sra Granger

**Capítulo 2 – A carta do Sr e da Sra Granger.**

O dia amanheceu ensolarado. Raios de sol entravam pela janela junto com um vento fresco. Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente e se espreguiçou. Como era bom estar em Hogwarts.

- Bom dia, Mione!

- Bom dia, Lilá! – respondeu a morena com um bocejo.

- Gina está esperando por você na sala comunal – disse Lilá, enquanto procurava a varinha – Ah! Achei! – a garota sorri mais uma vez para a colega e saiu do quarto.

- Ai! Melhor eu me apressar antes que a Gina venha ate aqui me perturbar – caminhou ainda sonolenta ate o banheiro, tomou um banho, pôs o uniforme e desceu ate a sala comunal.

- Ate que enfim, Hermione! – exclamou Rony, assim que viu a amiga descer as escada – Já estava morrendo de tanta fome!

- E por que não foram comer?

- Porque a Gina quis te esperar! – disse Harry.

- Bom saber que a Gina se preocupa comigo!

- Hei! – Rony amarrou a cara – Eu me preocupo, mas estou morrendo de fome! E você não ia morrer por ir sozinha.

Gina revirou os olhos, Harry soltou o ar com força e Hermione sorriu – Rony, você não tem jeito! – exclamou a ruiva – Vamos logo, antes que o Rony morra por inanição!

O café da manha foi divertido. Rony e Harry comiam mais do que falavam e isso fazia Hermione rir. Gina estava relaxada, conversando animadamente com Lilá e Neville. Logo veio o correio. Rony e Gina receberam cartas de casa. Gina as abriu rapidamente, já Rony as deixou do lado do prato para abrir quando estivesse com a barriga cheia. Harry recebeu uma carta de Hagrid e Hermione recebeu uma carta também.

Ela abriu a carta e logo pode identificar a letra da mãe.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Como esta Hogwarts? Espero que a viagem tenha sido boa. Como você está? Seu pai e eu estamos preocupados com você. Por favor, minha filha, alimente-se direito. É para o seu bem. Você passou os últimos três dias beliscando e não comeu direito. E procure não se alterar, não é bom no seu estado._

_Mande notícias._

_Com amor,_

_Seus pais._

Terminou de ler a carta desanimada e a guardou no bolso. Não queria que ninguém visse aquela carta, pois, com certeza, a recriminariam e a obrigariam a comer.

- Mione? – a morena não percebeu que Gina estava ao seu lado ate que esta lhe chamasse – Está tudo bem?

- Claro que está tudo bem, Gina – respondeu ela, pondo uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha – Por que não estaria?

- Você quase não tocou no café da manha.

- Não estou com fome – Hermione encarou o prato de mingau e se levantou – Estou completamente sem fome.

- Tudo bem – Gina observou um papel cair do bolso da morena enquanto esta ia em direção à porta. Apanhou o papel e voltou à mesa. Nem ao menos percebeu os dois garotos a observarem atentamente enquanto lia.

- O que é isso, Gina? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Nada, Rony. Não é nada.

Do outro lado do salão um loiro observava a mesa da Grifinória com atenção. Ele viu quando a morena saíra do salão e resolveu ir atrás. Disse qualquer coisa aos amigos e saiu atrás da moça. Procurou na biblioteca e ela não estava lá, passou por alguns lugares mas não encontrava a grifinória. E para sua surpresa, foi encontra-la sob a sombra de uma arvore, de frente para o lago.

Aproximou-se devagar, sem causar o menor ruído. Ela estava tão bela, recostada sobre o tronco da arvore, de olhos fechados, lábios entreabertos.

- Sozinha, Sangue-ruim?

Ela abriu os olhos com o susto e pôs se de pé irritada – O que você quer aqui, Malfoy? – o loiro lhe sorriu – Vá embora!

Em todo os anos que passara em Hogwarts, Hermione sempre soube de uma coisa: Draco Malfoy é a pior pessoa para se encontrar quando se está sozinha. E neste momento, ele era a ultima pessoa que ela queria encontrar.

- Dá pra você sumir daqui? – os olhos dela pareciam pegar fogo, tamanha era a raiva que estava sentindo.

- Relaxa, Granger – ele se aproximou mais um pouco dela – O que acha que vou fazer com você? Azara-la?

- Eu não me surpreenderia – ela passou a mão no cabelo, pondo uma mecha atrás da orelha – Não dá pra me deixar sozinha, Malfoy?

- Não dá pra parar de repetir essa ladainha? – foi a vez dele arrumar o cabelo e dar aquele sorriso canalha que só ele parecia conhecer – Vira o disco, Granger!

- Você é ridículo! – ele revirou os olhos e se aproximou dela lentamente – Sai garoto!

- Ai, Granger, você não muda nunca! – cada passo que ele dava para frente, era um passo que ela dava pra trás – Sempre com medo de mim.

- Como se eu não precisasse... – foi apenas um sussurro, mas ele ouviu – Eu não tenho medo de você! – agora sim, ela disse em tom alto, altivo, forte. Mas que não o convenceu e, sequer convenceu a ela mesma.

Os olhos dela transpareciam confusão e, ate mesmo, um pouco de medo. Os olhos dele eram frios demais, mortos demais. Mas, ate que ele não era tão feio assim. A grifinória se estapeou mentalmente por pensar uma besteira dessas. Ela levou as mãos ate a cabeça, a dor estava voltando. O loiro olhava pra ela intrigado e franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver a garota apertar a cabeça com força.

- O que você tem, Granger? – ao invés da resposta que ele esperava receber, a garota saíra correndo para dentro do castelo. Pra onde ela ia, ele não sabia dizer. Mas ele presumia que ela iria pro dormitório. E ele estava certo. O dormitório foi o único lugar que ela conseguiu pensar. Os corredores estavam vazios e silenciosos, fazendo com que seus passos parecessem mais fortes. Ela corria. A cabeça doía demais.

Tropeçou com alguém quando fez uma curva e acabou se esborrachando no chão – Mione? – a morena encarou a amiga – O que foi?

Gina estendeu a mão e ajudou a morena a se levantar – Gina...me leva pro quarto – a voz da morena estava baixinha, quase um sussurro – Gina...me ajuda a ir pro quarto.

* * *

- Ta bom, mas...o que houve?

- Depois eu te explico...me leva pro quarto...por favor...

- Ela esta dormindo Ronald...

- Explica de novo o que aconteceu com ela, Gina – os três amigos estavam sentados ao lado de uma Hermione adormecida.

- Nos esbarramos no corredor e ela me pediu ajuda pra chegar ao dormitório. A Hermione está muito estranha ultimamente – a ruiva suspirou – Eu tenho que contar uma coisa pra vocês.

- O que foi?

- Fiz uma coisa horrível, Harry – Gina suspirou tirando uma carta do bolso – Eu li uma carta...da Hermione.

- Gina – o ruivo olhou incrédulo pra irmã – Você esta maluca, isso é errado e você sabe muito bem.

- Okay, Rony – disse Harry – Chega de escândalos. Gina, por que você leu a carta da Mione?

- Harry, não é preciso ser um gênio para perceber que a Mione esta nos escondendo alguma coisa.

- Isso não é motivo suficiente! – gina revirou os olhos – Ela nos diria quando se sentisse preparada.

- Harry esta certo, Gina!

- O problema é que talvez quando ela se sinta preparada, seja tarde demais para que possamos fazer algo por ela! – a ruiva mirou a carta que segurava entre os dedos – Fiquei preocupada com ela!

-O que diz a carta, que te deixou tão preocupada assim?

- Hermione esta três dias sem comer direito. É uma carta dos pais dela – Harry pegou a carta e leu-a rapidamente – Eles estão preocupados.

O moreno entregou a carta ao amigo que também a leu – Não precisa fazer essa tempestade em copo d'agua, Gina!

A morena se mexeu na cama e Gina guardou a carta no bolso da amiga, olhando para os dois garotos como se pedisse segredo.

- Mione – Harry alisou o cabelo da amiga e sorriu – Tudo bem?

- Harry – a sua voz estava bem fraquinha – Caí no sono, né? – ela sorriu bem humorada, sentando-se na cama e bocejando – ai...que sono!

- Você dormiu muito, Mione – comentou Rony – Pensamos que você tinha entrado em hibernação.

- Muito engraçado, Ronald Weasley – mais um bocejo e um sorriso – Muito engraçado mesmo! Não devíamos estar na aula?

- Hermione, estamos no horario de almoço!

- O que? – Hermione arregalou os olhos como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo – Como me deixaram dormir até agora? Não acredito que eu perdi um monte de aulas porque estava dormindo! Não acredito!

- Dissemos à McGonnagal que você não estava se sentindo bem – disse Harry – Acalme-se, Hermione!

- Droga, Harry!

- De qualquer modo, McGonnagal vai querer falar com você depois.

Hermione encarou os amigos em silencio – Vou trocar de roupa – esfregou os olhos e bocejou mais uma vez. Os três continuaram olhando para ela – Dá licença?

- Ah ta! – os três exclamaram em uníssono. Harry e Rony sairam mas Gina resolveu ficar mais um pouco com Hermione.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Ai gente! Segundo capítulo pra voces...espero que nao decepcione ninguem. O capítulo 3 ja está quase pronto mas so vou posta-lo com pelo menos 10 reviews...Gente...reviews! Reviews!

Quero saber o que voces estao achando. O que voces gostariam de ver na fic e tudo mais.

Um abraço pra voces.


	4. Atitudes Suspeitas

**Capítulo 3 – Atitudes suspeitas.**

Depois de se arrumarem, Gina e uma Hermione ainda sonolenta foram para suas aulas.E, depois de fala rapidamente com a professora de Transfiguração, Hermione, junto com Rony e Harry foram para a aula de Herbologia. A professora Sprout dividiu a turma em duplas, Harry ficou com Hermione e Rony com Neville.

- Hermione – A morena olhou o amigo com o canto dos olhos murmurando um "uhum" para sinalizar que estava lhe ouvindo – O que houve com você?

Hermione deixou o trabalho que estava fazendo de lado e encarou o amigo – Como assim?

- Por que desmaiou no trem?

- Harry – ela suspirou – Eu já disse que foi só uma fraqueza – passou a planta que estava na sua frente pras mãos de Harry – Não sei por que vocês estão tão preocupados!

- Mione, eu sou seu amigo – a morena revirou os olhos. O grifinório segurou a mão da amiga e ela olhou em seus olhos – Sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, não é?

- Eu sei, Harry Potter – ela disse sarcástica fazendo ele sorriu – Mas se não se importa, eu realmente quero fazer esse trabalho.

Fizeram o trabalho rapidamente, sendo os primeiros a terminar. Depois da aula dirigiram-se à aula de Feitiços e depois os garotos foram para o treino de quadribol, enquanto Hermione voltava sozinha para o dormitório da Grifinória.

- Sangue-ruim – a morena cerrou os olhos. O dia já estava ruim e agora ela encontrara com o ser mais desprezível de Hogwarts, depois de Severo Snape. Soltou o ar com força. Preferia enfrentar um Trasgo do que ter que olhar na cara de Draco Malfoy.

O loiro olhava para ela de modo estranho, quase com um certo, interesse – O que você quer, Malfoy? – ela perguntou, rolando os olhos e cruzando os braços – Será que dá pra me deixar em paz?

Ele não respondeu. Estava perdido dentro do olhar dela. Ele achava os olhos dela muito bonitos. Muito sinceros. Ele sempre conseguia ler o que ela sentia pelo seu olhar. Eles eram tão diferentes. Ele viu pelo olhar dela, que antes estava a ponto de enfeitiçar alguém, que agora ela estava confusa.

- Confusa, Granger?

Agora, na verdade, ela estava surpresa. Seria ela tão transparente assim? – E isso lhe diz respeito, doninha? – ele se aproximou dela, mas ela não retrocedeu. Ficou ali,parada.

- Vai responder minhas perguntas com outras, Sabe-tudo? – mais perto ainda. Olhos nos olhos. Os corpos estavam perto demais. Ele se aproximou mais ainda. Seu nariz estava quase tocando o dela. Ela estava assustada. Seu olhar a havia denunciado. Ela estava muito assustada – Assustada? Eu te assusto, Granger? Te faço sentir medo? – ela não respondia. Sequer respirava direito.

Um pouco mais perto, os narizes separados por uns dois centímetros. Sim, ele a estava provocando. E sim, ela estava muito assustada com isso. Afinal não é todo dia que se fica à centímetros da boca de um sonserino em um corredor qualquer de Hogwarts. Ele resolveu provoca-la um pouco mais e, de leve, passou sua língua pelos lábios dela.

Ela tentou recuar, mas não conseguiu. Como foi que não percebeu que as mãos dele estavam segurando seus braços?

Então ele a beijou. Não foi um beijo cinematográfico, ou cheio de paixão. Ele simplesmente pressionou seus lábios contra os dela. Apenas isso. E por um instante, e não mais do que isso, ela pensou que ele era outra pessoa, ela realmente pensou que ele não era o Draco Malfoy de sempre.

Coisas boas, ou ao menos agradáveis, passam depressa demais. Ela se deu conta da loucura que estava cometendo. Hermione Granger, uma aluna exemplar da Grifinória, beijando um Sonserino! No meio do corredor! Loucura total!

Soltou-se dele e deu-lhe um tapa que acertou de cheio o rosto do loiro, deixando uma marca vermelha – Idiota! – ela ainda gritou enquanto se distanciava, a passos firmes, em direção ao jardim.

A morena estava confusa. Uma ou duas lagrimas correram pelo seu rosto. Draco Malfoy sabia realmente como acabar com seu dia. Ela se sentou entre as raízes de uma arvore, perto do lago. Era fim de tarde e logo a brisa começou a ficar mais fria. Mas ela não se importou. As pálpebras estavam pesadas demais, e ela nem estava com tanto frio assim. Alias, sentia-se bem quentinha. Passou uns bons vinte minutos pensando tranqüilamente até ouvir uma voz familiar lhe tirar a concentração.

- Mione? – Harry pôs a mão sobre o ombro da amiga para lhe chamar atenção – Tudo bem?

- Harry! – ela exclamou, abraçando-o e pondo-se a chorar no ombro do grifinório – Que bom que você está aqui!

- Hermione, o que aconteceu com você? –o moreno cariciava o cabelo da amiga tentando consola-la – Mi, o que houve?

- Harry, eu estou tão cansada disso tudo – ela chorava copiosamente.

- Mione, do que você está falando? – ele estava ficando mais preocupado ainda, afastou-se da amiga e pôs as mãos no rosto dela. Ela estava queimando em febre – Hermione, você esta ardendo em febre!

Harry puxou uma relutante Hermione ate o castelo, concordaram em ir ao dormitório, já que ela garantiu ao amigo que logo estaria melhor e prometera também que iria para a enfermaria caso não melhorasse.

- Você vai direto pra cama, Hermione – continuava Harry com suas recomendações médicas à amiga – E eu vou até a cozinha pegar algo para você!

Eu não estou com fome, Harry – o moreno disse a senha ao quadro e continuou puxando-a pela mão – É sério, Harry, não estou com fome!

- Você precisa comer – foi tudo que ele disse, antes de deixar a amiga na sala comunal e dar-lhe um beijo carinhoso na testa para depois dar meia volta e sair pelo buraco do retrato.

- Ai, porque ele nunca me escuta? – perguntou-se Hermione, subindo a escada devagar até o dormitório. Trocou o uniforme por uma roupa mais confortável e acabou pegando no sono.

* * *

Já havia se passado quase uma semana desde o incidente de Hermione no Expresso de Hogwarts. As coisas voltaram ao normal, ou pelo menos foram cobertas com uma mascara de uma falsa normalidade.

- Hermione, pela milésima vez, será que dá pra olhar pra mim quando eu estiver falando? – queixava-se a ruiva, ela estalou os dedos frente aos olhos da morena e esta sorriu-lhe.

- Desculpe, Gina. O que você estava dizendo?

- Que você recebeu uma carta – a morena olhou a coruja impaciente pousada ao lado do seu prato.

Pegou a carta. Outra carta de seus pais ela imaginava. E estava certa. Outra carta de sua mãe, para ser mais exata.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Por que não respondeu à minha carta? Aconteceu algo com você?_

Havia esquecido de responder a carta dos pais. Bateu com a mão na testa e suspirou.

_Estou com tantas saudades de você. Seu pai me disse que estou ficando sentimentalista demais. Eu não acho._

_O resultado dos seus exames chegou. A doutora disse que você precisa se cuidar, então, se cuide!_

_Não esqueça que nos te amamos._

_Um beijo,_

_Mamãe e Papai._

Hermione mantinha os olhos na carta. Então, o resultado dos exames havia chegado.

- Tudo bem, Mione? – perguntou Rony, com uma colher de mingau a caminho da boca.

- Está, Rony. Esta tudo bem sim – respondeu ela. Guardou a carta no bolso dizendo aos amigos que iria até o dormitório pegar algo que esquecera.

- O que será que tinha naquela carta? – Harry perguntou a Rony, assim que a figura de Hermione ficou longe o bastante pra não ouvi-lo. Mas como resposta so houve o balançar de ombros do ruivo ao lado dele. E o moreno voltou a atençao para seu cafe da manhã.

Hermione andava distraidamente. Cabeça abaixada, fitando o chão; os braços cruzados na altura do peito. Os cachos caindo perfeitamente sobre os ombros, emoldurando a beleza de seu rosto, dando-lhe um aspecto angelical. Ela era muito bonita, embora se negasse a acreditar nisso.

Acabou indo parar no jardim, ora, ali era um local bem melhor para se relaxar do que o dormitório da Grifinória.

Caminhou um pouco, ate ficar mais o mais distante possível do castelo. Sentou-se em uma pedra e fechou os olhos, inspirou profundamente e soltou o ar com força. De longe pode ver quando um garoto muito loiro sentou-se numa sombra, na beira do lago. Ate de longe ele conseguia ser charmoso. Droga, estava pensando em Draco Malfoy?

* * *

**N/A: **Ta aí! O terceiro capítulo dessa fic maluca que eu resolvi escrever. Eu nao revisei direito e achei esse capítulo uma bela porcaria se é que me entendem. Eu sempre acho que poderia ter feito melhor. Mas levem em conta que são, exatamente, 1:30 da manhã e eu estou no pc postando um capítulo novo, enquanto assisto Planeta dos Macacos pela rede Globo. Com a luz do quarto apagada e a TV sem som para ninguem descobrir que ainda estou acordada.

Mudando de assunto. Quero reviews. Gente, eu preciso saber se voces estao gostando da fic. Os se ela esta uma porcaria e é melhor eu parar.

Então, por favor, reviews!

Agradeço imensamente a todos que deixaram suas reviews para o capítulo dois. **Nat, Betty e Paula. **Obrigada pelas reviews. Espero que continuem gostando. E tambem agradeço as minhas fofas que nao deixaram reviews. Minha maninha **Yasmine**, minhas queridas **Mah e Nanda.**

Beijos,

Nightmare.


	5. Sinais

**Capitulo 4**- **Sinais.**

_Papai e Mamãe,_

_Estou muito bem em Hogwarts. Perdoe-me por ter esquecido de responder sua carta antes, mas essa semana foi realmente exaustiva. Também sinto saudades, mas não se preocupe, Hogwarts esta me fazendo muito bem._

_E eu estou me alimentando direitinho._

_Mande o resultado dos exames na carta._

_Eu os amo muito._

_Hermione Jane Granger._

Hermione releu a carta mais uma vez até entrega-la a uma coruja marrom. E enquanto observava-a desaparecendo pelo céu azul, refletia sobre tudo que se passara na última semana. Havia pedido de volta seu cargo de monitora, já que McGonnagal decidira afasta-la, e, depois de garantir a professora que era completamente capaz de realizar a monitoria no castelo, ela ficou de pensar sobre o assunto. Gina andava desconfiada de algo que a morena não fazia a menor idéia do que era. Harry andava mais apaixonado do que nunca e, conseqüentemente, andando com cara de bobo atropelado pelos cantos de Hogwarts. Rony continuava palhaço e...Malfoy...Merlim! Se pegara pensando no loiro outra vez. Passou a mão pelo cabelo irritada.

Na teoria da morena, Merlim devia ter acordado um dia e resolvido que tornaria a vida de Hermione Jane Granger um inferno.

Então, já não bastasse encontra-lo todos os dias, ele ainda tinha que invadir a mente dela? O que era isso agora? Overdose Malfoy?

E por falar em Malfoy...não era o próprio que estava no gramado; ao lado de ninguém menos que Pansy Parkinson?

- Não sei como ele agüenta! – bufou Hermione – Duvido que consiga trocar duas palavras decentes com essa maluca! E esse desgraçado ainda deve beija-la...aquela doninha!

Pansy Parkinson não chegava nem aos pés de Draco Malfoy.

- Não que ele seja grande coisa! – murmurou ela, antes de virar as costas e começar a sair do corujal – Mas a Parkinson...já é loucura total!

Loucura total. Talvez loucura mesmo fosse ela, Hermione Granger, grifinória, ficar pensando nele, Draco Malfoy, sonserino irritante. Ela não estava pensando nele exatamente, apenas nas atitudes idiotas que ele insistia em tomar; como por exemplo, Pansy Parkinson. Definitivamente, Draco Malfoy era um idiota; um idiota que a havia beijado. Repreendeu-se mentalmente por ter lembrado disso, afinal, passara a semana inteira lembrando-se que devia esquecer que havia beijado Draco. Malfoy. O nome era Malfoy.

De qualquer modo, ele era um idiota – Mas que se dane ele e suas atitudes imbecis – murmurou ela, ajeitando o cabelo atrás da orelha – Doninha oxigenada!

Ia caminhando tão distraidamente, sem saber pra onde estava indo, sem se importar pra onde estava indo. E quando foi perceber, estava na biblioteca. Sempre se sentira bem ali, mas, ironicamente, esse era um dos lugares de Hogwarts que mais a estava perturbando. Todos aqueles livros, impregnados com aquelas lembranças, carregados de memórias que seria melhor esquecer.

Tudo aquilo. Bem a sua frente.

Ela sentiu a vontade de chorar crescer dentro do peito. O coração apertado...um nó se formando na garganta. Os olhos umedecendo aos poucos. Mas Hermione reprimiu esses sentimentos, essa vontade absurda de chorar. Ela não choraria mais, pois de nada adiantaria. Ela seria forte.

Caminhou em direção ao jardim, talvez um pouco de ar fresco a fizesse sentir-se mais confiante. Encontrou uma cabeleira vermelha que logo identificou como Rony Weasley, ao lado de uns fios desgrenhados, pretos, que, com certeza, pertenciam a Harry Potter. Os dois estavam sentados sobre a sombra da arvore que costumavam ficar sempre.

- O que estão fazendo? – perguntou, assim que sentou-se de frente para eles.

- No momento...- começou Rony e, depois, fazendo uma cara de pensativo completo – Nada.

- Apenas conversando...- respondeu Harry, um tanto quanto desanimado, ou sonhador, não se sabe ao certo.

- Conversando não – disse o ruivo – Eu estou em um monólogo! Afinal, eu falo, você não me escuta e ainda tem a ousadia de não me responder. No que você está pensando, Harry?

- Na morte da bezerra!

- Na morte da bezerra? – riu a morena – Sei, Harry. Acredito. Alias, eu me lembro de uma certa bezerrinha de cabelo ruivo, que por um incrível acaso esta bem vivinha da silva...

- Ei, do que estão falando? – Rony olhava os amigos com uma cara de total incompreensão – Morte da bezerra? Que bezerra?

- Rony..."Morte da Bezerra" é um ditado trouxa – explicou a moça – Quando uma pessoa esta pensando em algo; esta desligada do que acontece a sua volta, ela esta pensando na "Morte da Bezerra". Entendeu?

- Ah...- ele murmurou um "ah" tão discreto e baixo, que Hermione desconfiou que ele não havia entendido nada. Mas não era hora e ela não estava com paciência suficiente para explicar essas coisas à Rony.

Os três ficaram em silencio por um longo tempo, ate verem um Malfoy irritado, sair dos jardins, seguido por uma Pansy apressada, segurando uma mochila que parecia estar pesada.

- Eles se merecem – disse o ruivo, com raiva – Aqueles imbecis.

- Eu não sei – disse Harry – Até a Parkinson merece algo melhor do que o Malfoy!

Hermione olhou incrédula para Harry – Pois eu discordo! Até Malfoy merece algo melhor do que a Parkinson!- Era só o que faltava. Ela estava defendendo Draco Malfoy?

Harry arregalou os olhos e Rony começou a achar que talvez ela estivesse com febre ou algo do tipo – Não acredito que você esta defendendo o Malfoy!

- Eu NÃO estou defendendo o Malfoy – ela se defendeu – Eu apenas...eu apenas acho que Pansy Parkinson...como vou explicar...Droga! É Pansy Parkinson, caramba! Com aquela cara de buldogue mal humorado que aquela criatura tem...qualquer um seria bom demais pra ela.

- Mas é o Malfoy! – disse Rony – O idiota mesquinho do Malfoy!

- Isso não muda nada, Rony. Meu Deus! Do jeito que você fala, faz parecer que eu o estava defendendo!

- E não estava?

- Ronald Weasley, você me estressa!- ela gritou, pondo-se de pé e cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

- Esquece, Hermione. Você sabe como o Rony pode ser incrivelmente chato às vezes- Harry deu uma cotovelada no amigo – Senta ai e relaxa, o ruivo aqui só ta com ciúmes!

- EU NÃO ESTOU COM CIÚMES!

- Que seja, Rony...que seja...

* * *

**N/A: **Okay...primeiro, desculpem pelo meu atraso...essa demora toda em atualizar a fic...e desculpem pelo capitulo tosco! 

Bem, agora...eu tenho muito que agradecer a todas as pessoas que deixaram reviews para o capitulo 3...

**JuMalfoy:** Que bom que gostou da fic!

**Bibi: **Prontinho...um capitulo novo pra amenizar a sua ansiedade.

**Tati: **É...a Mione está doente sim...mais pra frente voce vai saber qual é a doença dela. ;)

**Snake Eye's BR: **Realmente é um belo nº.

**Mine: **Quase um mes pra escrever esse capitulo tosco...que decpção, nao?

**Nat: **Mais um capitulo...e segue o bonde!

**Kitai Black: **Obrigada pelas dicas...pode manda-las sempre que quiser, ou achar necessário!

**Jeniffer Malfoy: **Atualizei!

**Mickky: **Nao conto o que a Mione tem...pq gosto de fazer as pessoas ficarem curiosas...eu sou muuuuito malvada...uma quase irma de Lord Voldemort!(Nem tanto!)

Entao é isso, até a próxima atualizaçao, que seve sair no proximo fim de semana depois da Páscoa!

Um beijo...

e mandem Reviews!

Lika Nightmare.


	6. Os Seus Olhos

**Capitulo 5 – O seu olhar...**

A manha estava linda. O céu esta num azul perfeito, o sol brilhava. Deveria ser pecado uma manha tão linda dessa, ser uma manha de segunda-feira.

Draco Malfoy abriu os olhos lentamente e esfregou o rosto, depois sentou-se na cama e se espreguiçou. Apesar de ter dormido bastante ainda estava com sono. Bocejou. Foi ate o banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e tirou o pijama, que geralmente era apenas uma cueca boxe preta. Entrou debaixo da água gelada, sempre tomava banho gelado pela manha, e ficou parado ali debaixo por mais de dez minutos. Depois se arrumou e desceu ate a sala comunal, não encontrou nenhum de seus amigos ali – Melhor assim... – ele sussurrou pra sim mesmo. Caminhando ate o Salão Principal, cruzou com um grupo de quintanistas da Corvinal. Ouviu os sussurros e risinhos típicos de quando passava perto de um grupo desses, e sorriu com o canto da boca. Era engraçado, tinha fama de malvado, mas todas as garotas se derretiam por ele.

Bem, todas menos uma. Sim, porque Hermione não se derreteria por um garoto como Draco Malfoy, não! Hermione espera por um príncipe encantado e ele, ora, ele não era um príncipe encantado.

Sentou ao lado de Blaise, de frente para a mesa da Grifinória. Hermione não estava lá! Nem Potter e nem Weasley. Voltou a atenção ao seu prato, não estava com fome. Remexeu o prato inteiro, enquanto olhava discretamente para a mesa da Grifinória. Já estava perdendo a paciência quando ela finalmente chegou; com seus dois guarda-costas.

_Às vezes se eu me distraio  
Se eu não me vigio um instante_

Era irritante o modo como aqueles três estavam sempre juntos. Era como se os três tivessem nascido colados, de modo que, tornava-se praticamente impossível encontrar a Granger sozinha. Viu ela se sentar entre Potter e Weasley e dar um grande sorriso de algo que o ruivo disse. Voltou os olhos para o prato.

_Me transporto pra perto de você_

_Já ví que não posso ficar tão solta_

Hermione entrou no Salão Principal com seus dois melhores amigos. Sentou-se entre eles e sorriu quando ouviu Rony exclamar que, com a fome que estava, comeria um bando de Hipogrifos. Talvez outra pessoa não sentisse, mas ela estava sentindo os olhos dele, fixos nela; e isso a estava deixando desconcertada. Remexeu a comida no prato. Lançou um olhar discreto à mesa da Sonserina, procurando por um par de olhos azuis, ou cinzas, ela não saberia descrever. Ela não se assustou quando os olhos dela se encontraram com os dele.

_Que vem logo aquele cheiro_

_Que passa de você pra mim_

_Num fluxo perfeito_

Como ele pudera passar todos esses anos sem notar o olhar dela? Esse jeito especial que ela tem de olhar. Talvez porque estivera tão empenhado em odiá-la. É. Talvez fosse por isso. Mas ele tinha que admitir que os olhos dela eram lindos. Isso ele tinha que admitir, mesmo que fosse apenas para si mesmo.

_Enquanto você conversa e me beija_

_Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo_

As suas cores no seu olho tão de perto 

Foram segundos mas pareceu uma eternidade. Os olhos dele nos dela. Uma ligação. Ela desviou os olhos, envergonhada. Ele abaixou os olhos também. Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios dela e ela o disfarçou muito bem.

- Ei, Mione! – Gina estalou os dedos frente aos olhos da amiga – Ta acordada?

- Ahn? Claro! – ela pigarreou, recompondo-se – O que dizia?

- Pode me acompanhar até o corujal?

- Ah...claro! Vamos.

_me balanço devagar, como quando você me embala  
O ritmo rola fácil, parece que foi ensaiado_.

Draco assistiu a morena sair do salão ao lado da Weasley e se pegou um pouco...desapontado. Talvez porque, em sua mente, planejara passar todo o café da manha olhando pra ela, o que, diga-se de passagem, não era cabível visto que ele era um Malfoy e como tal não devia passar suas manhas admirando uma impura. Ora essa, era o que faltava, Draco Malfoy perdendo totalmente o juízo.

_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você  
Bem do jeito que você é._

Gina estava falando sobre alguma coisa que o cérebro de Hermione estava incapaz de compreender no momento. Alias, Hermione parecia estar em estado beta, porque estava com o olhar vago, um semi-sorriso escondido no canto dos lábios, completamente desligada.

- Será que você pode sair desse seu estado beta e olhar pra mim Hermione Granger?

- O que você disse? – perguntou ela, com a cara mais deslavada possível.

- Mione...você esta estranha, e hoje mais ainda, ta com essa cara de cachorro desiludido. O que esta acon...não me diga que você está apaixonada?

- Gina! Eu? Apaixonada? – a garota deu um sorrisinho e pos uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha – Isso não tem cabimento.

- Eu aposto que você está apaixonada! – disse ela, cruzando os braços e dando um sorriso vitorioso – E acho que sei por quem!

- Então, se você sabe, diga por quem eu estaria apaixonada!

_Eu vou equalizar você  
Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe_

A essa altura, já no corujal, as duas pararam uma frente a outra.

- Tenho dois palpites – revelou a ruiva – Mas você terá que me dizer se eu acertar, certo?

- Certo, Gina.

- Bem, meu primeiro palpite é... – Gina respirou fundo e sorriu – O Ronald!

- O Rony? – Hermione sorriu – Não, eu não estou apaixonada pelo Rony.

- Então, só me resta ele!

- Não me diga que acha que estou apaixonada pelo Harry!

- Não, pelo Harry não – ela suspirou – Você está gostando do Malfoy!

* * *

**N/A: **Muitas coisas para explicar! **Primeiro: **Nao li o 6 livro. Entao...algumas coisas podem ficar confusas. **Segundo: **Dumbledore morreu aqui tambem. Nem Snape e nem Draco foi seu algoz. **Terceiro: **Snape continua dando aula em Hogwarts. **Quarto: **Hermione está doente e eu nao vou dizer qual é a doença...;) **Quinto:** Minerva é a Diretora de Hogwarts e Lupin está como diretor da Grifinória.** Sexto: **Desculpem pela demora da atualização e pelo capitulo pequeno, mas eu realmente demorei a escreve-lo e, sinceramente, gostei muito do resultado.

Agora eu pesso, eu imploro para que voces deixem reviews para mim, pq eu amo receber reviews e elas me ajudam a escrever.

Obrigada a quem leu o capitulo anterior.

beijos

Lika Nightmare.


	7. Cães e Gatos

**Capítulo 7 – Cães e Gatos**

- Gina isso é um absurdo! – indignou-se Hermione – Como você pode ter a ousadia de pensar que eu estou apaixonada pelo Malfoy?

- Vai me dizer que não estava olhando pra ele hoje no café? – retrucou a ruiva. Ela pôs as mãos na cintura e mirou Hermione com uma cara de compreensão – Você não pode negar Hermione!

- Gina... – ela respirou fundo e esfregou o rosto com as mãos – Não estou apaixonada por ele...

- Não disse que você estava apaixonada por ele – Gina sorriu amavelmente – Disse que esta gostando dele e, antes que pergunte, existe uma grande diferença nisso!

As duas se encararam sem saber o que falar – Você e suas teorias loucas – sussurrou Hermione e as duas sorriram.Gina puxou uma carta no bolso e entregou a uma coruja marrom, que estava perto dela – Pra quem é a carta? – a morena perguntou – Algum namorado?

Gina sorriu – Não costumo mandar cartas para o Harry...

- Pois vocês deveriam se acertar logo – a ruiva deu de ombros – Nunca vi casal mais lento do que vocês!

- Pois eu já! – disse Gina – Hermione e Malfoy! – a morena cruzou os braços enquanto a amiga acabava-se de rir – Mione e Fuinha, sentados numa arvore, namorando e se beijando!

- Ai, que nojo, Gina! – ela fingiu uma cara de repulsa – Eu e o Fuinha juntos? Nunca. Ainda mais se beijando em cima de uma arvore! Que nojento!

- Não finja, Mione! Você bem que gostaria de beija-lo!

- Que nojo! – ela sorriu – É melhor irmos! Se você não se lembra, nos temos aula agora e temos que ir para não nos atrasarmos. E você tem que ver o seu precioso Harry antes de ir pra aula, não?

- Engraçadinha! – brincou a ruiva – Mas você tem razão, vamos!

E voltaram conversando ate encontrarem com Harry e Rony. Gina seguiu pra sua aula enquanto o trio maravilha ia pra sua.

* * *

Herbologia era uma matéria adorável. Ela sempre conseguia ganhar alguns pontos para Grifinória e, naquela manha não foi diferente. Ela e Neville ganharam um total de 25 pontos para a Grifinória. Pelo menos assim, conseguiam compensar todos os pontos que perdiam nas aulas de Snape.

Depois da aula de Herbologia, tiveram um pequeno tempo de descanso e Harry e Rony resolveram aproveita-lo no jardim. Hermione estava na biblioteca e Gina ainda estava em aula.

Na verdade, Hermione ate havia cogitado a idéia de ir a biblioteca, mas não estava se sentindo muito bem, seu estomago estava embrulhado e sua visão meio turva, o que estava tornando o simples fato de caminhar, uma tarefa realmente difícil.

- Hoje não é meu dia – ela sussurrou

- Ora, se não é a sangue-ruim! – Hermione contou até dez silenciosamente – Você não me parece muito bem. Esta doente, Granger? Ou talvez esteja morrendo...

- Não estou longe disso...- Draco franziu as sobrancelhas e deu uma segunda mirada na garota. Ela estava um pouco pálida, parecia se esforçar pra enxergar, pois apertava os olhos. Estava apoiada na parede de pedra com um dos braços e com o outro segurava o próprio corpo na altura do estomago – Mas pra sua infelicidade, eu não vou morrer hoje!

- Pois parece – ele disse – Você esta péssima. Acho melhor ir ate a ala hospitalar – ela se assustou com o comentário do loiro e ele assustou-se mais ainda por ouvir tais palavras saírem de sua boca. O rosto da morena demonstrava toda sua perplexidade, embora ele não pudesse vê-lo, já que estava de costas para ela. – Anda logo, Granger. Antes que você acabe desmaiando aqui.

Ela não disse nada, apenas continuou seu caminho ate a ala hospitalar . Sem se dar conta de que o loiro a estava observando. E ele se virou para vê-la ir, perguntando-se o porque de ter agido daquela forma tão zelosa com ela. Afinal ele era um Malfoy e, Malfoys não tratam pessoas como a Granger dessa forma.

Assim que Hermione chegou na ala hospitalar e, depois de contar o que estava sentindo, Madame Pomfrey fez com que ela tomasse o remédio e deitasse um pouco. Depois, saiu da enfermaria deixando a morena sozinha com seus pensamentos. E, no presente momento, a única coisa que se passava na cabeça dela era Draco Malfoy.

Draco sempre fora um mistério para ela. Sempre tão cheio de si, sempre tão distante, reservado, frio, misterioso – Aquele loiro maldito! – exclamou ela – Idiota!

- Falando sozinha, Granger?

O susto que ela levou foi tão grande, que, se não fosse pelas mãos dele, que seguraram os braços dela, ela teria se esborrachado no chão – O que...O que você esta fazendo aqui? – ela berrou. Droga, alem de te-la perturbado, alem de a estar olhando com aqueles olhos lindos, ela ainda estava segurando os braços dela. Filho da p...

- Te visitar é o que eu não vim fazer! – respondeu o loiro – Só vim ver se você já tinha morrido!

- Ótimo! – Hermione livrou-se das mãos dele – Agora que você já viu que eu estou viva...CAI FORA DAQUI!

- Não grita! – ele reclamou – Que stress...

- Olha aqui, Malfoy...- ela suspirou – Eu não estou afim de discutir com um ser acéfalo, imbecil e estúpido como você, por isso, sai daqui!

- E se eu não quiser? – ele deu um daquele sorrisos irresistíveis que ele vivia dando por ai – Fala, Granger! E se eu não quiser? – ele segurou os pulsos dela – Diz! – ela tentava soltar os pulsos em vão. Ele acabou subindo na cama, por cima dela a deixando assustada. – O que você vai fazer se eu não quiser ir embora?

Ela não respondeu. Tudo era silencio. Não existia voz. Ele só ouvia a respiração pesada dela. Os olhos dela estavam cravados nos dele. Ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais da boca dela e estava quase a beijando quando, como que por encanto, ele "recobrou" a consciência e se afastou dela. Desceu da cama, soltou-lhe os pulso e deixou a ala hospitalar cabisbaixo. Estivera a ponto de cometer uma loucura.

Ela se perguntou o que tinha acontecido de errado. O viu sair com a cabeça abaixada e não pode deixar de sentir-se triste. Afinal, o que ela havia feito de errado? E por que ela estava querendo beija-lo? E, por que ele se afastou? E por que ela havia ficado triste por isso? A cabeça estava fervilhando de idéias. Tantas dúvidas! – Ai...minha cabeça!

Enquanto a cabeça de Hermione fervilhava na enfermaria, a mente de Draco também estava tomada por questionamentos bem parecidos. Afinal, estivera a ponto de beijar aquela que ele jurava odiar. E beijar pela segunda vez. – Aquela vez não contou – sussurrou ele – Aquilo nem beijo foi! – sim, apagaria o que havia se passado de sua mente e não beijaria Hermione Granger nunca mais. Nunca mais!

* * *

Ja era hora do almoço quando Hermione saiu da ala hospitalar. – Procuramos por você, Hermione – disse Harry, ao que Rony concordou balançando a cabeça – Mas não a encontramos em lugar nenhum e, bem...Rony estava morrendo de fome! – o ruivo balançou a cabeça novamente, com um sorriso de desculpa no rosto.

- Harry, ele sempre esta morrendo de fome! – ela sorriu, sentando-se a frente dos dois. Rony deu de ombros.

- Aonde você estava? – perguntou Harry.

- Por ai – ela disfarçou, colocou um pouco de comida no prato e agradeceu aos céus quando Rony e Harry começaram a falar sobre quadribol e como o torneio desse ano iria ser emocionante. Ela se pegou olhando para a mesa da Sonserina, esperando encontrar um par de olhos cinzentos que ela não encontrou. Ela abaixou os olhos e começou a comer, mas lançava olhares esperançosos à mesa da Sonserina a todo instante, esperando que ele finalmente chegasse. E ela não sabia o por que de se sentir assim, apenas queria vê-lo de novo.

O horário do almoço passou e as aulas da tarde se passaram sem que ela o visse. Caminhava de volta ao dormitório quando decidiu parar no jardim para relaxar. Sentou-se no seu lugar de sempre, recostou a cabeça no tronco da arvore e, fechando os olhos, inspirou bem fundo.

Os primeiros pingos de chuva começaram a cair. Início de uma chuva fina, de fim de tarde. Chuva gostosa, daquelas que não te molha muito, daquelas que te refresca, daquelas que te acalma.

Não soube ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali, ela apenas sentia a chuva molha sua pele, sem se importar com nada mais do que isso.

- Se continuar nessa chuva você vai acabar doente – Hermione abriu os olhos para dar de cara com duas íris cinzenta em frente aos seus olhos.

- O que esta fazendo aqui?

- Você já percebeu que anda me perguntando isso toda vez que você me encontra? – Hermione sorriu. Draco sentou-se ao lado dela e lhe sorriu de volta – Vamos ficar completamente molhados!

- Estamos na chuva, Malfoy, temos que nos molhar – eles se encararam e, num gesto um pouco precipitado, ela levou a mão ao rosto dele e com delicadeza, retirou uma mecha de cabelo que caia-lhe por sobre os olhos. Ele fechou os olhos para não encara-la; pois ele não se sentia seguro para olhar nos olhos dela. Ultimamente, tudo que envolvia Hermione Granger parecia deixa-lo louco – Abra os olhos, Malfoy – e ele os abriu.

A chuva começou a ficar mais forte. Os uniformes estavam encharcados. Os dois estavam encharcados – É melhor entrarmos – Draco pôs-se de pé e estendeu a mão à morena – Vamos?

- Por que esta me tratando assim? – ela perguntou, quando já estava de pé, olhando nos olhos dele. Deus, ela esperava que os olhos dele não soubessem mentir.

- Assim como?

- Sendo gentil comigo – ele deu de ombros – Eu não sou imbecil, Malfoy. Não pensei que vai me enganar com as suas mentiras, porque você não vai!

- Eu não estou mentindo, Granger! – irritado ele soltou a mão dela e cruzou os braços – Não gastaria meu tempo tentando enganar uma maluca como você!

- NÃO ME CHAMA DE MALUCA, SEU RIDÍCULO! – ela aumentou o tom de voz, mas não chegava a gritar.

- EU TE CHAMO DO QUE EU QUISER E PARA DE GRITAR SUA MALUCA DESCONTROLADA!

- MALUCA É A MÃE, SEU MANÍACO ESQUIZOFRENICO!

- ESQUIZOFRENICA É VOCE NÃO POE A MINHA MÃE NO MEIO, SUA DOIDA!

- SEU NARCISISTA! LOIRO AGUADO! VOCE É IRRITANTE, MALFOY.

- E você é linda – a expressão de Hermione de surpresa estampada no rosto de Hermione foi impagável.

- O que disse?

- Eu...eu... – Draco respirou fundo concluiu – Eu não disse nada, Hermione. Você esta ouvindo coisas!

Ele virou as costas para ir embora, mas foi impedido pela mão de Hermione, que segurava o seu braço não com força, mas com carinho – Eu não estou ouvindo coisas, Malfoy – ela afirmou – Eu ouvi o que você disse.

- Se ouviu, então não tenho porque repetir – ele retrucou – Deixe-me em paz, Hermione.

- Malfoy...por que faz isso comigo?

- Isso o que, Granger? – Draco pos as mãos no rosto dela – Isso o que? Por que eu te trato mal? Por que eu sou gentil? Por que eu olho pra você e por que eu desvio o olhar? – ele suspirou – Você nunca vai saber, Hermione. Eu não abaixo a minha guarda pra ninguém.

Ela retirou as mãos dele de seu rosto e delicadamente passou os dedos pela fina sobrancelha do rapaz, descendo pela bochecha como se fosse uma lagrima – Mas deveria – ela finalizou, deslizando de leve o polegar sobre os lábios dele.

Definitivamente, Draco Malfoy era um mistério. Sempre tão quieto e tão reservado. Ela não podia imaginar como a pele dele era macia, não podia imaginar como era bom ouvir seu nome saindo da boca dele, como era bom ver-se refletida naquele vidro prata dos olhos dele.

E lá ia ele, de volta ao salão comunal da Sonserina. O antro de cobras do qual, infelizmente, ele fazia parte. Lá ia ele, sem olhar pra trás. E Hermione fez o mesmo, virou as costas e seguiu seu caminho.

* * *

Eram três da manha e Draco Malfoy ainda não conseguira dormir. Nem sequer fechava os olhos, pois sempre que o fazia, sua mente era preenchida por Hermione. Era a única coisa na qual conseguia pensar. Hermione e seus olhos, Hermione e seu sorriso, Hermione e sua boca. Tudo era Hermione.

- Se eu ao menos pudesse pensar em algo que não fosse você – sussurrou ele. E se pegou sorrindo, abobalhado – Se eu ao menos quisesse pensar em algo que não fosse você. Hermione Granger, você esta me deixando louco.

No dormitório feminino da Grifinória. Hermione Granger estava debruçada sobre a janela, a observar a lua.

Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Todo aquele ar noturno a havia deixado um pouco tonta, ela se afastou da janela e então tudo ficou escuro e seu corpo caiu como um peso morto sobre o chão.

* * *

Oi gente. Ca estou eu com mais um capítulo. Vou ser bem rapidinha.

Agradecimentos à: **Silvana Utzig, Vivis Drecco, Lolixx, Aryanna Penno, Vanessa Zabini Lupin, Nat Suemi, Tati, Nandoka-Granger, Lyaa e a Yasmine.**

Espero que apreciem o capítulo assim como eu apreciei escreve-lo. Deixem reviews. Obrigada a todos que leem a minha fic e um beijo.

Lika Nightmare.


	8. Revelado

**Capítulo 8 – Revelado.**

Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente. A julgar pelo teto, não estava em seu dormitório. Então levantar a cabeça para ver onde estava, mas só de tentar sua cabeça começara a latejar. A cama era um pouco mais dura do que a sua, e seu corpo inteiro estava dolorido. Mexer-se doía.

Olhando para o lado ela pode ver outro leito, vazio, coberto com roupas de cama branca e limpa.

- Vejo que acordou – disse Madame Pomfrey. Hermione mal havia notado que a mulher estava ao lado de sua cama. Ela ajudou Hermione a sentar-se e entregou um copo à morena – Beba isso.

- O que é isso? – Madame Pomfrey não respondeu. Ao invés disso, tomou o copo das mãos da morena e, pressionando-o contra os lábios da mesma, a obrigou a tomar todo o liquido que continha ali. Era amarga e quente, mas ficava extremamente gelada quando chegava na garganta e descia ardendo – Isso é horrível! – ela exclamou, limpando a boca com uma das mãos – O que é isso afinal?

- Um poção para abaixar sua temperatura – Respondeu-lhe a mulher, que agora fechava algumas garrafas.

- Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui? – perguntou a morena. A enfermeira lhe lançou um olhar um pouco triste e respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Você esta aqui a dois dias, Srt Granger. – disse Madame Pomfrey – E não se lembra, por que esteve desacordada por todo esse tempo.

- Eu estive desacordada por dois dias? O que aconteceu? Como eu pude ficar todo esse tempo dormindo? Onde estão Rony e Harry? – a cabeça de Hermione parecia estar em curto-circuito.

- Acalme-se, Srt Granger – pediu Madame Pomfrey – O senhor Potter e o senhor Weasley logo estarão aqui com a senhorita. Agora deite-se mais um pouco – ela forçou os ombros de Hermione ate que a morena estivesse deitada.

* * *

- Harry, precisamos conversar – Gina Weasley reuniu toda a coragem que tinha e decidira contar todos os seus sentimentos a Harry. Ela olhos nos olhos dele, como são bonitos, ela pensou. Gina sentou-se ao lado do moreno e respirou fundo. Certo, isso iria ser bem mais difícil do que ela imaginara.

Se por um lado Gina estava nervosa, Harry estava também. Ele sorriu quando a viu se aproximar, mas ficou extremamente surpreso quando ela disse que tinham que conversar – Então vamos conversar – Harry disse. Ele a viu dar um pequeno suspiro de alivio e sorriu.

- Harry...não é muito fácil te dizer isso – ela enrolou uma mecha de cabelo nos dedos e ficou brincando com ela para se distrair – Mas acho que é preciso – ela suspirou mais uma vez- Droga, o que estou tentando dizer é que...que..

- Gina! – ele segurou o rosto da ruiva com as duas mãos e olhou intensamente em seus olhos – Eu te amo!

* * *

Hermione ouviu a porta da ala hospitalar abrir e suspirou enfadada. Pensou ser Madame Pomfrey e ficou extremamente surpresa quando ouviu a voz de Draco Malfoy lhe falar.

- Hey, Granger! – ele sussurrou – esta acordada? – ela não respondeu – Se esta dormindo, eu vou embora!

- Eu não estou dormindo – ela disse por fim e, abrindo os olhos, pode encontrar os olhos dele olhando fixamente para ela.

Draco sorriu-lhe e, com carinho, segurou entre os dedos uma mecha do cabelo dela – Eu sabia – ele disse. Como ela era linda. Naquele momento, ele faria de tudo para beija-la. Mas não podia; nem ao menos devia estar ali e, no entanto estava. Havia algo muito errado acontecendo com ele, porque quando deveria se afastar parecia que se embebedava com o perfume da pele dela e quando sentia-se perto demais, dizia-lhe coisas grosseiras e a magoava. E Hermione se afastava dele.

- Malfoy. O que houve?

- Não foi nada – ele acariciou o cabelo dela e suspirou – O que aconteceu com você? Ouvi Potter e a garota Weasley conversando sobre você ter passado mal e algumas coisas a mais. E por falar no Potter, será que ele não consegue ficar uma semana sem ficar se agarrando com alguma menina?

- Harry não fica se agarrando com as meninas – a morena gargalhava com prazer.

- Isso é o que você pensa! – murmurou o loiro – Aquele Potter é um tarado, grifinório pervertido! – ele a assistia rir, e admitia que era uma das coisas que ele mais gostava nela. Alem da sua inteligência, os seus olhos e o seu beijo, o sorriso de Hermione era algo único.

E, de repente, eles sentiram aquela tão familiar sensação de culpa. O sorriso dela murchou-se em seus lábios. Os olhos dele se tornaram cinzas como pesadas nuvens de chuva – Eu vou caminhar um pouco – ele disse – Adeus, Granger.

- Adeus – Hermione suspirou. Não queria deixar que ele fosse embora – Ei, Malfoy – ele voltou-se para olha-la – Posso ir com você?

- Claro.

Hermione sorriu. Madame Pomfrey ficara louca quando encontrar a minha cama vazia; ela pensou. Mas não se importava. Draco a esperava do lado de fora da ala hospitalar enquanto ela colocava uma calça preta e uma blusa com o símbolo da Grifinória. Hermione arrumou o cabelo, de modo que caíssem pelos seus ombros angelicalmente. Ela olhou para a porta e respirou fundo e, tomando coragem, saiu.

-Vamos? – ela sorriu para um Draco que encontrava-se apoiando na parede, fitando os próprios pés.

- Vamos – ele sorriu-lhe de volta, ele balançou a cabeça para fazer uma mecha de cabelo sair de seus olhos. Eles caminharam lado a lado sem trocar nenhuma palavra.

- Que dia é hoje? – ela perguntou.

- Quarta-feira, Hermione – Draco colocou as mãos nos bolsos e suspirou – Grifinória está em alguma aula chata e, Sonserina...bom, deixa pra lá – eles caminharam até o jardim e pelo jardim, no mais absoluto silencio. Draco encontrava-se estupidamente mudo. Queria conversar, mas tinha...medo. Medo de falar alguma asneira e acabar estragando tudo. Ele a olhou com o canto do olho. A brisa leve que batia no cabelo dela os mexia suavemente. Ele sorriu. Ela mantinha a cabeça reta, mas seu olhar estava longe. Será que Hermione sabia que estava simplesmente adorável?

-Você tem cheiro de...menta.

- Menta? – eles olhou para ela confuso, interrompendo a caminhada.

- É. Menta – Hermione sorriu – Nunca pensei que você cheirasse a menta – ela ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha e recomeçou a andar.

Ele pôs-se a acompanha-la novamente. Ele concentrou para tentar captar o perfume dela, sem sucesso.

Draco se assustou quando sentiu os dedos dela pousarem, gentilmente, sobre seu rosto. Estavam gelados – Draco...- Hermione sussurrara – Devemos voltar...

Ele não soube ao certo o que estava fazendo. De repente, se viu envolvendo-a em seus braços. Seus lábios buscavam os dela com ousadia. Com uma mão segurava sua cintura e com a outra a puxava contra si pela nunca. As mãos dela estavam em seu cabelo. Perfeito.

Bem, nem tanto.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – gritou uma Hermione ofegante, que empurrara o loiro para longe de si e saíra em direção ao castelo.

Draco a seguiu e, puxando-a de volta, segurou seus braços e a encarou. Por mais que procurasse, não acharia palavras. Então a beijou mais uma vez. Um beijo calmo. Doce. Contido. Casto.

- Não pode fazer isso – ela reclamou. Afastou-se dele, a uma distancia considerada segura.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu não quero – ela respondeu.

* * *

Harry e Gina estavam conversando daquela maneira melosa que apenas os apaixonados faziam. Ele ia beija-la quando ouviu uma batida suave no vidro da janela. Gina apressou-se e abriu o vidro, deixando que uma coruja marrom pousasse sobre uma mesinha. A coruja entregou-lhe uma carta endereçada à Hermione.

- Para quem é a carta? – indagou o moreno.

- Hermione – a ruiva limitou-se a responder. E, depois de alguns segundos ponderando o que fazer disse – Vou procura-la.

-Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não precisa – ela respondeu. E, sorrindo, mandou-lhe um beijo – Eu já volto.

A ruiva ainda andou um pouco depois de sair da sala comunal da Grifinória. Finalmente, quando teve certeza de que estava sozinha, recostou-se na parede e abriu a carta. Sim, era algo errado e uma extrema falta de educação abrir a correspondência alheia, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de ser tão educada em um momento que, ao menos para ela, necessitava de uma certa urgência.

Urgência essa que nem mesmo ela conseguia compreender. Alguma coisa caiu em seus pés, assim que ela desfez o laço do pergaminho. Era um envelope com o símbolo de uma clinica que Gina não conhecia – Hermione Jane Granger – ela leu. Então, o que quer que estava dentro daquele envelope era a respeito de Hermione e sua saúde. Ela abriu rapidamente o envelope. Seus olhos percorreram as palavras escritas naquele papel, detendo-se em uma frase específica – Ah! Hermione... – suas pernas falharam e ela foi obrigada a sentar-se no chão, lagrimas percorriam o seu rosto, pousando em seu colo – Ah, Hermione...por que não me contou?

* * *

Quando Hermione Granger, que agora descansava em seu leito na Ala Hospitalar, pensara que não teria mais problemas, Gina entrara furiosamente, parando aos pés de sua cama e lançando à morena um olhar de pura raiva contida – Por que não me contou?

- Gina, do que esta falando? – perguntou Hermione.

- Estou falando disso! – a ruiva jogou o envelope aberto sobre o colo da amiga – Por que não me contou?

Hermione segurou o envelope com delicadeza. Seus olhos percorreram o conteúdo da carta e ela olhou para a amiga à sua frente – Gina, isso fica apenas entre nós!

* * *

**N/A: **É isso ai! Finalmente eu atualizei a fic. Nao me matem pelo capítulo...por favor!

Primeiramente eu quero agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews para mim. Obrigada mesmo. E tambem agradecer a quem le essa fic e nao deixa review. Obrigada por lerem e terem paciencia comigo.

Estou com várias ideias e, provavelmente logo terei mais fics D/Hr aqui.

Entao, Gina ja descobriu o segredo de Hermione. O que será que vai acontecer agora? Gina vai contar aos garotos? Ou sera que ela vai guardar o segredo da amiga? E o que Draco esta sentindo pro Hermione? E qual sera a misteriosa doença de Hermione?

Descubra a respostas para essas, ou quase todas essas, perguntas no proximo capítulo!

Lika Nightmare.


	9. Verdade

**Capítulo 9 – Verdade.**

Hermione segurou o envelope com delicadeza. Seus olhos percorreram o conteúdo da carta e ela olhou para a amiga à sua frente – Gina, isso fica apenas entre nós!

Gina não respondeu nada. Apenas ficou em silencio encarando a morena – O que você tem na cabeça? – Hermione suspirou derrotada. A ruiva a encarava determinada. Teria que ouvir um sermão – Eu sempre te admirei porque você sempre foi uma pessoa sensata e racional, mas o que você esta fazendo agora contraria tudo o que você sempre foi! O que pensa que esta fazendo ao nos esconder uma coisa dessas?

- Gina...

- Hermione me ouça! – exclamou – Você devia ter nos contado! Iríamos achar um jeito de...

- Achar um jeito de que? – explodiu Hermione – Não se iluda achando que encontrariam alguma maneira de me ajudar. Vocês não poderiam me ajudar de forma alguma! E por que contar a vocês? Isso só traria mais preocupação a todos.

- Hermione...- choramingou Gina.

- Acho que você não leu direito – disse a morena, pegando o papel que jazia jogado em seu colo e lendo em voz alta – O eletro-encefalograma completo captou a presença de tumores na região direita, assim como uma pequena lesão na região frontal do cérebro – Hermione parara de ler para encarar a amiga que choramingava baixinho, deixando uma lagrima ou duas caírem pelo seu rosto – Consegue entender?

- Mione...- a ruiva deixou escapar um soluço abafado e, precipitando-se sobre a amiga a abraçou com força, derramando suas lagrimas sobre o ombro desta.

- Não chore, Gina – disse Hermione, alisando os fios vermelhos da amiga.

- Me desculpe. Eu não consigo aceitar. Eu não quero aceitar!

-Mas você precisa! – Gina continuava a chorar – Eu aceitei!

- Como pode me pedir para aceitar que a minha melhor amiga vai...vai...

- Vai morrer – disse Hermione – Olha, Gina, você não precisa ficar desse jeito. A morte não é tão ruim...

- É claro que é ruim! – exclamou a ruiva – Se fosse bom, nos iríamos rir quando alguém se fosse – ela fez uma pausa, passou a mão distraidamente pelo cabelo – Eu só não quero que você se vá.

- Isso não depende de você – respondeu – Isso não depende nem de mim mesma. Gina, você deve encarar os fatos. Alem do que...eu não vou morrer por agora. Ainda tenho muito o que fazer aqui.

A ruiva enxugou as lagrimas e deu um sorriso fraco – Como beijar o Malfoy, por exemplo.

- Não, sua bobinha. Eu ainda tenho muito o que fazer em Hogwarts. E eu não pretendo morrer agora.

- Então, esse assunto esta proibido entre nós, certo?

- Certo.

Hermione secou uma ultima lagrima que caia dos olhos da ruiva e a abraçou sorrindo.

- Vamos – disse Gina, puxando a amiga pela mão – Você não precisa perder tempo na enfermaria. Você tem que aproveitar Hogwarts

- Por que será que, na sua mente, "aproveitar Hogwarts" significa se meter em confusão? – ela perguntou, colocando um suéter e calçando o sapato.

* * *

Na quinta-feira, Hermione já havia voltado às suas atividades escolares; não sem antes afirmar veemente à professora McGonnagal e à Lupin, que agora desempenhava o cargo de diretor da Grifinória, que estava perfeitamente e bem e que podia desempenhar seu papel como uma aluna normal de Hogwarts sem mais problemas.

Diziam as más línguas que ela estava grávida, ao que ela negava furiosamente e se irritava ao ouvir teorias amalucadas sobre seu súbito mal-estar. Alguns diziam que ela estava esperando filhos de Harry Potter; outros diziam que o filho era de Rony, uma meia dúzia acreditava que a filha, sim, já haviam definido o sexo da criança, era de Neville Longbottom e ainda havia uns mais excêntricos que acreditavam que o bebe era filho do professor Snape; mas visto que esses foram punidos rigorosamente e ameaçados pelo professor de poções, e por ela própria, ela já não se preocupava tanto com isso.

Uma outra parte do colégio parecia cogitar a hipótese de um mal súbito e, parecia também, apegar-se à idéia de que a Sabe-tudo Granger poderia morrer de uma hora para outra; ao que Rony gargalhou intensamente, na mesa da Grifinória, na manha de sexta-feira.

- Nossa Hermione esta muito bem – ele exclamou – Ela não vai morrer!

Ele não percebeu, e nem as meninas esperavam que ele percebesse, os olhares que se cruzaram naquela hora. Proibido. Afinal aquilo tudo estava proibido entre elas, como haviam combinado.

- Não sei o que é pior, se inventarem que você vai morrer, ou que esta grávida de um idiota- exclamou Rony.

- Se você não se lembra, Einstein – retrucou a morena – Você estava entre um dos suspeitos!

Ele deu de ombros encarando o prato. Ainda estava com fome e a comida estava bastante convidativa; responderia à ela depois de comer.

Hermione colocou um pouco de comida no prato e o encarou um pouco enojada. Mas o olhar preocupado de Gina fez com que ela resolvesse comer. Ate que não estava com um gosto ruim.

* * *

- Draco. Draco – Blaise Zabini balançou a mão frente ao rosto do amigo – Draco Malfoy!

- Que foi? – perguntou o loiro, como se acabasse de perceber que alguém o chamava, o que não deixava de ser verdade – O que você quer?

- Dá para você prestar atenção no que eu to falando?

- Ta – ele murmurou, entediado. Estava muito mais interessante ficar observando a...a...Ok...ele estava observando a Granger e daí? Não tinha nada de mais nisso, não é?

- Já vi que não dá para conversar contigo hoje, Malfoy – disse um Blaise irritado, então ele virou-se para olhar o que Draco estava olhando e, para sua surpresa era a Granger – Nem pense nisso!

- Pensar no que?

- Não posso acreditar que você ta secando a Granger – ele sussurrou, perplexo – A Granger, cara!

- Eu não estou secando a Granger, só estou olhando fixamente para ela.

- Não tem diferença, seu maluco! – disse Zabini – Vocês ta secando uma grifinória! Pior do que isso, é a Granger...a menina do cabelo de piaçava!

- O cabelo dela não é mais daquele jeito – Draco respondeu, olhos fixos nela, enquanto ela fingia não sentir-se observada e continuava a comer calmamente, comentando alguma coisa com a ruiva Weasley enquanto o fazia – E eu sei que você já viu isso.

- Tanto faz – exclamou ele, colocando um grande pedaço de pão na boca – Continua sendo a intragável Sabe-tudo de sempre!

Draco suspirou resignado; não adiantaria falar dessas coisas com Blaise afinal, ele tinha a sensibilidade de uma pedra.

* * *

**N/A: **Um milhao de desculpas! Me perdoem pelo tempo que fiquei sem postar! Caramba...demorei muito para conseguir tem inspiração para escrever essa fic (e saiu esse capítulo ai). Esse projeto de mini-capítulo. Ta muito pequeno, né?

Mas é que eu tava com mais inspiraçao para escrever sobre Fullmetal Alchemist.

Gente, eu estou tão sem tempo para responder as reviews uma por uma e do jeito que eu acho legal fazer...): Bem, mas eu prometo que no proximo capítulo vou responder-las e prometo que o próximo capitulo não vai demorar tanto quanto esse.

E vai sair melhor, Se Deus quiser!!!

Um beijo à todos que leem e deixam reviews (que a vaquinha malhada aki adora ler!)

Enjoy your vacations (To mandando um Ingréis boooooom)

Lika Nightmare.


	10. Pedido de desculpas

**Preciso antes de mais nada, pedir desculpas a todos vocês.**

Há mais de dois anos eu parei esta fic. Simplesmente a larguei de lado e não tive consideração com as pessoas que gostavam dessa historia. Querem saber o motivo?

Eu achava, e em parte ainda acho, que essa fic é um droga.

Mas dois anos se passaram e hoje vejo que talvez eu possa continuar essa fic...mas nao sei se devo...

Não quero decepcionar ninguem...não mais...sinto que devo concluir essa fic, por questão de honra. Estou em débito com quem lê essa fic....embora eu saiba que grande parte das pessoas ja desistiram dela...nao as culpo de maneira nenhuma....nao tenho moral pra isso.

Vou continuar com ela.....vou termina-la.....

Um abraço a todos....

mil vezes, me perdoem...

Lika Nightmare.


End file.
